Rosa Vermelha
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Existem todos os tipos de bruxos nesse mundo e você, Lily, ao contrário de mim, é a mais especial, aquela que carrega o amor dentro de si e que morreu para salvar o filho.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da saga Harry Potter não me pertencem, todos os créditos a J. K. Rowling, porque ela é foda. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**OBS: **Seguinte, esses pensamentos são da Gwenog Jones e sim, ela existiu. Podem conferir nos sites por ai que vocês verão. Mas não existem muitas informações sobre ela, então eu a fiz da maneira que pensei. Aqui é um dos meus perfis de RPG, sim, tenho uma Guga e sou a única. LOL E bem, esse é um dos pensamentos dela quando ela vai visitar a lápide da Lily. Na minha concepção ela é Gryffindor e ela vira capitã e batedora do time das Holyhead Harpies quando se forma em Hogwarts. É isso ai, espero que curtem. ;D Decidi transformar alguns perfis de RPG meu em fanfics porque dava super certo. \o/ Aceito Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa Vermelha<strong>

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

Existem todos os tipos de bruxos nesse mundo regrado por um Ministério recheado de hipócritas e medrosos. Sou capaz de caracterizar a todos, devido a minha excelente percepção. Nasci com o dom da observação e com uma força sobrenatural, características essenciais – respectivamente – para me colocar na posição de capitã e batedora do time das Holyhead Harpies.

Jogar quadribol sempre foi um grande sonho meu e para mim é mais fácil praticar este esporte que participar de uma guerra praticamente perdida. Rebater um balaço requer menos força que segurar uma lágrima por ter perdido alguém especial na árdua batalha e seguir em frente, matendo uma falsa esperança. Coordenar um time com a finalidade de levá-lo à vitória é muito mais simples que dirigir ordens para um grupo de bruxos procurando vencer várias das batalhas que aquela guerra estava proporcionando. Pensar em estratégias para derrotar o time rival é bem tranquilo se comparado às estratégias complexas que são feitas por bruxos de inteligência avançada a fim de derrotar o mais poderoso inimigo que o mundo inteiro já viu.

Sinto falta da minha vida em Hogwarts, onde eu era apenas uma adolescente sonhadora, a qual participava do Clube do Slugue e jogava quadribol no time de Gryffindor. Não havia preocupações na minha mente e nem lágrimas nos meus olhos, só possuía sorrisos nos meus lábios e uma grande força de vontade de alcançar meus sonhos dentro do meu coração. Foi naquela época que eu conheci a pessoa mais incrível e bondosa, Lily Evans, hoje conhecida como Lily Potter.

Era uma excelente bruxa, sempre me ajudando em Poções, matéria dos infernos que o Slughorn lecionava. Tão paciente e atenciosa para comigo, conseguia me fazer entender o suficiente para tirar um Aceitável em Poções. Infelizmente, pessoas como ela, que não mereciam um destino cruel como a morte, acabam terminando nesse cemitério. Saudades é um sentimento que vou carregar comigo para sempre, enquanto eu viver, mas eu prometo que a visitarei toda a primavera e em sua lápide depositarei uma rosa vermelha em sua homenagem. Serei eternamente grata a você Lils e espero que um dia nos encontremos em outro plano. Você é o tipo de bruxa que deveria ser reconhecida, merece mais a fama que eu. Ao menos está em paz, enquanto eu ainda habito esse mundo conturbado pelas cicatrizes deixadas pela guerra. Muitos se encontram apavorados e tudo está um caos, houve grandes perdas, porém, a sua foi a pior delas.

Existem todos os tipos de bruxos nesse mundo e você, Lily, ao contrário de mim, é a mais especial, aquela que carrega o amor dentro de si e que morreu para salvar o filho. Sinceramente, não sei quem sou, se você estivesse viva, com certeza iria pedir para que me definisse e me encaixasse em algum grupo. Contudo, lembro-me de você dizer que eu não me encaixava em nenhum padrão, era diferente, uma mistura de tudo. E talvez tenha razão. Queria ter feito a diferença na guerra para tê-la salvo, mas não foi possível. Então, deixo aqui essa rosa vermelha que significa respeito e adoração em sua lápide para você. Até a próxima primavera, minha amiga.

**The End**


End file.
